


Erised (Desire)

by larryfthufflepuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfthufflepuff/pseuds/larryfthufflepuff
Summary: Hogwarts!AUDonde Louis y Harry han sido mejores amigos por un largo tiempo, un día encuentran en espejo de Oesed, Louis queda impresionado mas Harry no entiende por qué si él lo único que ve es el reflejo de él y Louis juntos.





	Erised (Desire)

**Author's Note:**

> Hufflepuff: Harry Styles y Niall Horan  
> Slytherin: Louis Tomlinson y Zayn Malik  
> Ravenclaw: Liam Payne.
> 
> Este fic está dedicado a mis dos Internet friends: Laura y Mafer, que aunque no han visto Harry Potter leyeron mi fic y lo apoyaron.

Louis y Harry habían comenzado a ser LouisyHarry desde el tercer año, antes de eso nadie se hubiera imaginado que el desastroso Slytherin y el tranquilo Hufflepuff pudieran llevarse tan bien, ni siquiera ellos, de hecho las primeras veces que convivieron, sentados uno al lado el otro durante la clase de pociones habían terminado en discusiones y finalmente en  horas de detención, en las cuales se habían dado cuenta de que tenían muchas más cosas en común de lo que pensaban, y ese fue tan solo el comienzo.

Tres años después eran inseparables, mejores amigos, Louis había aplaudido cuando a Harry le habían nombrado prefecto y Harry asistía a cada uno de los partidos de Slytherin aun cuando el Quidditch no era completamente de su agrado, Harry ayudaba a Louis a infiltrarse a la sala común de Hufflepuff y a veces conseguían comida de la cocina (la ubicación de la sala común de los tejones tenía sus ventajas) pasaban cada minuto que podían juntos, habían pasado por los mejores y los peores momentos de la vida del otro.

Si no odiaran tanto al maestro de pociones pensarían seriamente en escribir una carta de agradecimiento a Snape por haberlos mandado a detención juntos, claro que, ese simple acto le había salido extremadamente caro al profesor ya que desde entonces aquel dúo era una de sus peores pesadillas en el salón de clases.

Era sábado por la mañana, lo que significaba que Harry ya esperaba a Louis afuera de la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin para después dirigirse juntos a la excursión semanal hacia Hogsmeade, la verdad es que la sala común de las serpientes estaba lejos de ser uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo, había sorprendentemente un enorme número de alumnos a quienes les parecía estúpido hacer amistad con Harry por el simple hecho de ser hijo de padres muggles, al rizado siempre le había parecido ridículo aquella diferencia de castas e incluso más estúpido la rivalidad entre casas donde todos se creían  mejor que el resto de sus compañeros, le alegraba que Louis no fuera así, si bien los Tomlinson eran famosos por ser de esas cuantas familias de sangre “pura” estos no se dejaban llevar por los estereotipos del mundo mágico, habían cenado con los Styles un par de veces y no les molestaba que el mejor amigo de su hijo fuera “diferente”.

—Hey Hazz ¿Estás listo?— Dijo una voz algo rasposa y con un marcado acento británico que cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado hablar una vez podría reconocer.

Harry sonrió de manera alegre, unos segundos después ya estaba abrazando a Louis, lo soltó rápidamente y después asintió, sus labios se separaron con la intención de decir algo pero un fuerte golpe en el hombro lo hizo tropezar << No, no de nuevo>>.

—Tomlinson, no nos importa que te juntes con él en otros lados pero no traigas a ese sangre sucia a nuestra casa.

Harry soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, la verdad es que se había acostumbrado a ello, el insulto había dejado de dolerle hace ya bastante tiempo, aunque Louis pensaba muy diferente, todo su curso sabía que meterse con Harry era meterse con Louis quien aparte de todo era también el bateador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

—Louis vamos, no vale la pena. — Y después estaba el rizado que a pesar de ser el mejor en el club de duelo prefería evitar cualquier tipo de violencia, incluso si era en contra del imbécil de Jack.

Harry conocía absolutamente todo de Louis, después de todo habían sido mejores amigos por casi 4 años, así que reconoció inmediatamente el gesto en el rostro de Louis, nada de lo que dijera Harry o cualquier otra persona sería escuchada por el ojiazul, estaba molesto, realmente molesto.

— ¿Qué dijiste Jack? Si dices una palabra más no voy a dudar en convertirte en un ratón para que termines siendo alimento de la señora norris. — Louis había sacado su varita y la apuntaba hacía el chico de su misma casa.

— Eso sería mucho más intimidante si hubieras pasado la clase de transformaciones Tomlinson.

Segundos después era Harry quien tenía su varita apuntando a Jack, el rizado podía soportar que le dijeran lo que fuera, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie haría sentir mal a Louis sin que Harry hiciera algo al respecto, por mucho que el chico odiara la violencia su cariño por Louis era incluso más grande.

— Pero yo lo hice, y con honores te recuerdo.

Jack soltó una risa amarga, el rizado no se movió, tan solo maldijo mentalmente puesto a que ahora había  varios Slytherin’s mirándolos, algunos incluso habían comenzado a animar a los tres chicos con que pelearan, él no pensaba lanzar un solo hechizo, solo quería espantar un poco a Jack, sin embargo este último como siempre quería llamar la atención no  perdería una sola oportunidad para hacerlo, de sus labios salió un ‘Expelliarmus’, por suerte Harry fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo, antes de poder reaccionar, escuchó un murmullo saliendo de los labios de Louis, como consiguiente vio un brillo salir de la varita de este y finalmente a Jack Patton golpeándose contra la pared que se encontraba a un metro de ellos, Harry miró a Louis algo sorprendido, el ruido de las pláticas del resto de los alumnos cesó tan rápido como había comenzado, de la nada la multitud fue desapareciendo, el rizado se preguntó el porqué.

—Styles y Tomlinson…vaya sorpresa.

 _"Claro que Snape tenía que aparecer, genial" pensó_ Harry mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con el intimidante profesor de pociones, Louis miró al rizado, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que les esperaba, ellos podían tan solo respirar y si Snape estaba ahí para verlos buscaría la manera de castigarlos por ello.

*  
—Lamento que no hayamos ido a Hogsmeade por mi culpa Hazz. —La voz de Louis se escuchaba como un eco en aquella vacía sala del castillo.

— No fue tu culpa, yo también estuve involucrado, a parte no puedo negar que no disfrute aunque fuera un poco el ver a Jack en el suelo.

—Odio que te insulten por eso, yo creo que es bastante genial, prácticamente has tenido dos vidas Hazz. — Dijo Louis en un tono animado mientras tocaba el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Claro, lo mejor de ambos mundos, justo como Hannah Montana. — Murmuró el rizado.

— ¿Quién es Hannah Montana? —Preguntó el Slytherin bastante confundido, segundos después una carcajada por parte del tejón resonó en todo el lugar.

  —Ella es…nada, olvídalo —A veces no recordaba todo el enrollo que era explicarle las referencias de la cultura pop muggle a Louis—. Volviendo al tema de Jack, de igual manera no le pasó nada, así que no me siento tan culpable, él fue a Hogsmeade probablemente porque Snape no lo odia tanto como a nosotros.

—No creo que Snape odie a nadie tanto como nos odia a nosotros, lo cual es gracioso por que técnicamente él nos creó.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, después siguieron limpiando en silencio, era una sala enorme que parecía no haber sido usada en al menos unos 50 años, aquel había sido su castigo, limpiar aquella solitaria y abandonada área del colegio y “nada de hechizos elaborados”  para hacerlo, al menos estaban juntos en ello, aquello hacía la tarea mucho menos aburrida.

— ¡Harry¡ ¡Harry¡ tienes que venir a ver esto.

Louis había estado moviendo cualquier objeto que se encontrara ahí adentro, entre esas cosas quitó una polvorienta manta que al parecer cubría un enorme espejo, aquello no era lo más impresionante, lo increíble de su descubrimiento era que al mirarse al espejo Louis no veía su exacto reflejo, soltó una risa entusiasmada mientras se acercaba un poco más al peculiar objeto, rozó el cristal con la yema de sus dedos, lo que Louis veía en el espejo era una versión un poco más grande de él que usaba uniforme de los Chuddley Cannons, a su alrededor estaba el resto de su familia y Harry, todos parecían felices y orgullosos de Louis.

Harry se acercó rápidamente después de escuchar el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo, se encontró con un Louis que sonreía auténticamente a un gigante espejo, al parecer el ojiazul se percató de su presencia pues volteó a verlo mientras hacía ademanes con las manos que expresaban su sorpresa.

— ¿Estás viendo esto? Es impresionante.

Harry no veía nada increíble así que decidió acercarse más, se acercó hasta quedar hombro con hombro con Louis, frunció el ceño algo confundido ¿Qué había de especial? Miraba su reflejo y lo único que veía era aquella exacta imagen, solo él y Louis uno a al lado del otro.

—Uh ¿Qué tiene esto de especial Lou? Creo que funciona como cualquier otro espejo.

Louis lo miró atónito, ambos estaban bastante confundidos, Harry seguía repasando la imagen frente a ellos, todo parecía normal, Louis y él, no había nada más, excepto tal vez un pequeño detalle, aquello lo confundió incluso más, separó la vista del espejo para mirar al Slytherin.

—Louis ¿Cuándo tomaste mi ma..? —Comenzó a cuestionar mientras bajaba la mirada a la mano derecha de Louis pero está seguía en su bolsillo a diferencia del reflejo donde claramente parecía que su mano estaba entrelazada a la de Harry.

— ¿Tú qué? — Preguntó Louis quien parecía estar saliendo de un trance.

Harry volvió la vista al frente, aquello era algo más, ahora podía verlo, a diferencia de lo que pasaba en la realidad, en esa imagen Harry tomaba la mano de Louis, sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas de pronto estaban completamente coloradas, se sintió algo expuesto, esperaba que Louis no pudiera ver lo que él veía.

Harry Styles tenía un secreto; estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo ¿Era eso lo que reflejaba el mágico objeto? ¿Secretos? ¿Deseos? Decidió ser el primero en apartarse, era tonto aferrarse a aquella imagen cuando sabía que eso jamás pasaría, Louis no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos por él y probablemente tampoco los correspondería, prefería seguir limpiando a obsesionarse con aquella tan anhelada ilusión.

*  
—Apenas y has dicho una palabra desde que regresaste al dormitorio Harry, si quiera un “Gracias Niall por traerme mis dulces favoritos de Honeydukes, te debo la vida, haré tu tarea de adivinación lo que resta del ciclo.” —- Dijo el rubio con una terrible imitación de la voz de Harry.

Harry y Louis habían pasado al menos unos 20 minutos observando el espejo, hasta que el chico de ojos verdes había convencido a su amigo de que volvieran a cubrirlo y siguieran con el resto del lugar, la verdad es que después de eso apenas y limpiaron, terminaron recostándose en el suelo a platicar por horas hasta que fue tiempo de regresar a los dormitorios, así que ahí estaba, sentado en la sala común de Hufflepuff al lado de otro de sus amigos, tomó una de las varitas de regaliz que Niall le había comprado y comenzó a masticarla.

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de un espejo mágico? Que enseñe secretos o deseos o algo por el estilo.

— Realmente no pones atención en historia de la magia ¿Verdad? —El rubio soltó un exagerado suspiro cuando Harry negó con la cabeza—. Bueno es casi una leyenda, lo mencionaron en una clase pero no recuerdo el nombre…si quieres mañana podemos ir a la biblioteca, tiene que haber información sobre ello ¿Por qué tú repentino interés?

Harry se quedó callado un par de segundos, no sabía si era buena idea hablar sobre ello, finalmente se acercó más a Niall para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchara.

—Creo que Louis y yo lo encontramos, Snape nos dio como castigo limpiar una de las salas vacías del castillo y…estaba ahí.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

El rizado le dio otra mordida a su golosina, ignorando por completo la pregunta de su amigo, Niall sabía un poco, mas bien, el rubio siempre era quien insinuaba que había algo más allá de una amistad entre el Slytherin y el Hufflepuff, Harry nunca había negado que le gustara Louis, incluso muchas veces podía llegar a rayar lo ridículamente obvio.

—Creo que el problema es que no vi nada, excepto el reflejo de Louis y yo parados uno al lado del otro.

El tono de la voz de Harry fue disminuyendo hasta que terminó la frase en  lo que era un susurró, Nial palmeó un par de veces la espalda del chico sin decir nada más.

*

El domingo por la mañana Harry había obligado a Niall a salir de la cama demasiado temprano, prácticamente lo había arrastrado por todos los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, después de una búsqueda de al menos 20 minutos dieron con el libro correcto.

—El espejo de Oesed o Erised es un artilugio mágico creado aproximadamente en el siglo XX, este muestra en su reflejo los deseos más profundos del corazón— Recitó Niall del libro que sostenía entre sus manos —. En pocas palabras suena a que estás en problemas.

El rizado procedió a recostarse sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos, seguía sin poder procesar la imagen que le había mostrado el espejo, sobre todas las cosas del mundo él quería a Louis, únicamente a Louis.

— ¡Niall! ¡Hazz! ¿Qué hacen despiertos son las 9 de la mañana en domingo?

Harry se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y arrebató el libro de las manos de Niall para después cerrarlo y ponerlo sobre sus piernas debajo de la mesa, Louis lo miró con algo de confusión pero este gesto se desvaneció segundos después siendo remplazado por la típica y hermosa sonrisa de Tomlinson.

— Estudiamos…Niall tiene problemas con la clase de astronomía ¿Tú que haces despierto? Y en la biblioteca.

—Entrenamiento de Quidditch, los Ravenclaw insisten que es su turno de usar la cancha así que estoy aquí buscando al headboy de la casa, Liam. —Louis se quedó mirando a dirección de las piernas de Harry, el rizado sintió que el rubor subía a sus mejillas hasta que recordó que era ahí donde estaba “escondiendo” el libro—. ¿Nos vemos después del entrenamiento Hazz? Suerte con astronomía.

Una vez que Louis se perdió entre los estantes de libros, Niall comenzó a reírse, su risa era contagiosa y demasiado ruidosa, el rizado se sentía levemente humillado, una vez que la risa abandonó el sistema del rubio y recuperó el aire en sus pulmones volvió a hablar con seriedad.

—Harry tienes que decirle ¿Cuántos años han sido? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? Lo amas y no creo que él no te quiera, pasan cada segundo juntos, pasan las vacaciones juntos, no pueden a estar a más de 11 kilómetros de distancia por que su mundo colapsa, yo sé lo que te digo Harry, hay mucho más ahí de lo que tú crees.

Soltó una leve y triste risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, no se atrevería a hacerlo, si Louis llegaba a alejarse él al saber lo que Harry sentía, si eso pasaba probablemente terminaría por completo con él.

*

Mientras la conversación de los dos tejones seguía, Louis Tomlinson se encontraba extremadamente quieto detrás de una de las repisas de la biblioteca, no había encontrado a Liam pero en aquel instante eso le era completamente irrelevante, había escuchado la conversación o al menos una parte de esta, sostuvo su mano contra su pecho dándose cuenta de cómo los latidos golpeaban rápidamente contra este creando una melodía violenta y apresurada, Harry Styles, su mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes en su vida estaba enamorado de él.

Louis Tomlinson era un libro abierto, excepto por aquel pequeño e importante secreto: estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Se separó de la repisa con pasos discretos, se alejó de ahí para después correr lo más rápido que pudo a la sala común de su casa, una vez dentro fue hasta los dormitorios donde uno de sus amigos Zayn Malik seguía durmiendo, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que Louis se había sentado en la cama de este y había sacudido al chico un par de veces.

—Louis no — La acentuada y adormilada voz del moreno sonó en el dormitorio—. Es domingo, déjame dormir.

— ¿Harry está enamorado de mí? ¿Crees que lo esté?

Preguntó el ojiazul haciendo caso omiso a la petición del chico que había ocultado su cabeza bajo la almohada.

—No puedo creer que me hayas despertado tan solo para remarcar lo obvio — El rostro de Zayn salió de debajo de la almohada y miró a Louis de manera sarcástica—. Felicidades Tommo, eres oficialmente el último en saber ¿Puedo volver a dormir?

El ojiazul articuló un ‘no’ con su boca y prosiguió a recostarse al lado de su compañero, pasó ambas manos por su rostro, se sentía bastante perdido aunque de una buena manera, había pasado 2 años sintiendo un nudo en el pecho cada vez que Harry le sonreía, lo había abrazado noches enteras mientras se convencía de que no era nada más, había mentido aquella vez que olieron una poción de amor y lo único que Louis percibía era la esencia del rizado, ahora que sabía que Harry también le quería existía en él una mezcla de miedo y emoción.

— ¿En serio soy el último en enterarme? — Su voz salió junto con una bocanada de aire que había estado sosteniendo demasiado tiempo, sintió como Zayn asentía.

—Louis, tú y Harry técnicamente ya son una pareja, todos lo saben, menos ustedes, incluso Dumbledore lo sabe — Miró a Louis mientras se recargaba en sus codos, ya se había rendido en recuperar el sueño—. Probablemente Snape los mandó a ambos a detención ayer por que está hartó de que pasen toda la clase de pociones mirándose.

Louis soltó una diminuta risa, no dijo nada más, se quedó acostado en la cama de Zayn mirando el techo de los dormitorios, por momentos sentía que estaba soñando y al darse cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron hasta que las orillas de sus ojos mostraban unas pequeñas arrugas y sus dientes quedaban a la vista, aquella sonrisa tan luminosa solo podía causarla una sola persona; Harry.

—Tengo que buscar a Harry.

Hablar con Harry era una tarea mucho más complicada de lo que había pensado, primero el equipo de Quidditch había ido buscarlo a los dormitorios, por supuesto que Louis había olvidado por completo el entrenamiento pendiente, después de eso al parecer era el rizado quien estaba evitándolo, huía de un lado a otro excusándose con tareas y asuntos pendientes del área de prefectura, se preguntaba si Harry se había dado cuenta de que había escuchado su conversación con Niall y por eso había estado evitándolo, por suerte Louis sabía que todos los domingos en la noche el Hufflepuff tenía que quedarse un poco más tarde en los pasillos del castillo para asegurarse que todos los alumnos estuvieran ya en sus salas comunes, así que ese era su plan.

*

Una brillante luz salía de su varita mientras merodeaba por el Castillo, aquella era definitivamente la tarea que menos le gustaba de ser prefecto, específicamente por el hecho de que el fantasma Peeves adoraba hacer bromas pesadas a esa hora, Y Harry estaba tan distraído pensando en otras cosas que fácilmente podía caer en una de ellas.

Había evitado a Louis todo el día, no pretendía ser grosero, mucho menos quería alejarse del ojiazul, pero lo que había pasado el día anterior había desencadenado cientos de emociones que seguían gritando y golpeando en su cabeza y pecho, el deseo de convertir en realidad lo que había visto en el espejo y aquel nudo que se formaba en su garganta cuando pensaba en lo improbable que era lo estaban enloqueciendo, antes de hablar con Louis tenía que estabilizar sus emociones, no podía llevar todo este desastre al chico de ojos azules, finalmente Harry era quien se había enamorado, no tenía que desatar el caos cuando el único culpable era él.  
Tenía exactamente hasta el día de mañana a las 12 pm para saber que quería hacer con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, era diciembre, lo que significaba que el tren saldría mañana por la tarde y llevaría a un enorme número de alumnos de vuelta a casa, entre ellos a Louis quien como cada año pasaba su cumpleaños y las fiestas en Doncaster con el resto de su familia, mientras que Harry algunos años como este se quedaba en el castillo.

— ¿Qué piensas Hazz?

La repentina voz detrás de él hizo que diera un pequeño salto, cerró los ojos y sostuvo su a mano contra su pecho mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

— Por Merlín, Louis, casi me matas del susto ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu sala común.

— ¿Acaso vas a castigarme?— Dijo de manera juguetona mientras se recargaba en la pared del pasillo.

— No, tienes surte de que me agrades, pero si vas a quedarte te advierto que tendrás que escuchar todos mis chistes de ‘knock knock’— La voz de Harry sonó mucho más relajada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar al lado de Louis.

— Vaya manera de querer ahuyentarme Hazz.

Ambos soltaron una risa que sonó a lo largo de todo al vacío corredor, la luz de la varita de Harry se apagó dejando como iluminación únicamente las lámparas de fuego que estaban en el techo, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que ya lo miraban de vuelta, sintió como su respiración se desestabilizaba, el rostro de Louis bajo aquella iluminación anaranjada era algo incomparable, resaltaba algunas de sus facciones y dibujaba sombras en su rostro, era magníficamente hermoso, la mano de Louis rozó su brazo, los vellos de su brazo se erizaron con el tacto del chico, aún podía sentir la electricidad de un escalofrío recorriéndolo.

—Lou…

—Harold tu trabajo como prefecto es mandar a los alumnos a la cama si están fuera de esta no platicar con ellos en los pasillos del castillo. — La voz de la profesora McGonagall hizo que ambos chicos dieran un respingo.

Harry sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, agradecía la pobre iluminación del lugar, probablemente así no sería tan notorio, aun podía sentir el fantasma del cálido tacto de Louis contra la piel de su brazo, Louis y él eran cercanos, por lo cual cosas como los abrazos y otras muestras de cariño eran completamente normales para ellos, pero por alguna razón, aquello se había sentido diferente, mucho más cuidadoso y suave que cualquier otro gesto.

—Ambos, vayan a sus dormitorios.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambas miradas estaban ubicadas en el suelo, finalmente fue Louis el primero en moverse, se acercó al rostro de Harry y susurró algo cerca de su oído.

—Buenas noches Harry, nos vemos mañana.

El rizado sintió que se iba a derretir ahí mismo, murmuró un montón de palabras que ni siquiera él pudo comprender y después se dirigió de vuelta a su dormitorio, una vez acostado en su cama se dio cuenta de que lo difícil que sería conciliar el sueño después de eso.

*

Al ser la última mañana en Hogwarts antes de que muchos volvieran a casa para la navidad había alumnos por todas partes, estaban en el comedor, en las salas comunes, en los patios del castillo y los pasillos, muchos de estos (especialmente los inexpertos de primer año) ya llevaban sus maletas con ellos, el tren saldría tan solo en 40 minutos, Louis había terminado de hacer sus maletas para después correr hasta el gran comedor, específicamente se dirigió a la mesa de los tejones, se encontró con Niall arrasando con todo lo que pudiera tomar del banquete del desayuno.

— Harry no está aquí, sigue en los dormitorios.- Mencionó el rubio tapando su boca con una de sus manos.

Louis asintió en manera de agradecimiento, una vez fuera de la sala común de Hufflepuff no tuvo mayor problema para acceder a esta, sabía de memoria cada una de las combinaciones de seguridad gracias a que no era la primera ( seguramente no la última) vez que se infiltraba en aquel lugar para ver a Harry.

Una vez dentro fue saludado por un par de chicos de la casa a los que ya conocía, no tuvo que entrar a los dormitorios debido a que Harry se encontraba saliendo de estos, sus rizos estaban bastante alborotados y parecía algo desvelado, aun así creía que se veía perfecto, Harry siempre se veía perfecto desde los ojos de Louis.

—Lou — Murmuró Harry con una voz algo rasposa mientras se acercaba a abrazar al ojiazul—. Iba camino a despedirme, me quedé dormido, tenía miedo de no poder verte antes de que se fuera el tren.

—Aún tenemos tiempo — Se separó del abrazo de Harry y dio un paso hacia delante haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacía la puerta—.Vamos, ven, tengo algo para ti.

Un gesto de curiosidad se pintó en el rostro del rizado quien sin hesitar siguió a Louis hasta salir a los corredores del castillo.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué es?

— Una sorpresa, pensaba que como voy a estar lejos en Navidad podía adelantarlo, ahora, necesito que confíes en mí y tapes tus ojos con esto.  
Harry tomó la tela negra entre sus manos para después mirar algo confundido a Louis.

— ¿Quieres que caminé por las escaleras de Hogwarts con esto tapando mis ojos?

— Como dije, tienes que confiar en mí.

Minutos después Louis se encontraba guiando a un ciego Harry a lo largo del castillo, tenía un solo objetivo, llegar de nuevo hasta el espejo de Oesed, el rizado no dejó de hacer preguntas todo el camino, preguntas que Louis solo contestaba sarcásticamente, no iba a darle una sola pista, una vez que estuvieron frente al espejo, él mismo se encargó de desatar cuidadosamente las ataduras de la venda que Harry llevaba sobre los ojos.

— Y llegamos.

Los labios de Harry se encontraban levente separados pero nada salía de estos, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos viajaban una y otra vez del espejo a Louis.

— ¿Vas a regalarme el espejo? Lou no creo que eso este permitido. — Mencionó bromeando mientras evitaba mirar la imagen que proyectaba el objeto.

Louis negó con la cabeza, el rizado no se dio cuenta en que momento había sucedido pero el ojiazul estaba para justo frente a él, tan cerca que si abría los brazos podría abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo.

— Ayer descubrí lo que hace este espejo, Zayn me lo dijo, me contó sobre como su reflejo muestra aquello que el corazón más quiere, el otro día cuando te lo mostré dijiste que no veías nada más que esto — La mano de Louis rozó su pecho y terminó descansando en el pecho de Harry—. Tú y yo.

Harry soltó una bocanada de aire que había estado sosteniendo hasta que sus pulmones le habían rogado que respirara, los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron, una mezcla de azul y verde, ambas miradas brillaban en el sombrío y abandonado salón,  Louis jamás había visto un verde tan intenso como el de los ojos de Harry en aquel momento.

— En ese momento no lo entendí ¿Sabes? Pero…pero creo que puedo verlo, creo que también es algo que quiero más allá del reflejo de un espejo mágico, te quiero a ti Harry, nos quiero a nosotros.

No supo quién hizo el primer movimiento, lo único que sabía era que las manos de Harry estaban tocando sus mejillas y las suyas se encontraban aferrándose a la túnica del rizado, los movimientos eran suaves y melódicos, los labios del Hufflepuff sabían a Honeydukes, las manos de Harry sobre su rostro se sentían amables, a ambos les faltaba el aire pero eso no fue un impedimento, habían esperado años por este exacto momento, lo habían soñado, lo habían anhelado tanto tiempo que ahora era casi imposible frenarlo, Louis deseaba abrir los ojos tan solo para ver el rostro de Harry, aunque no era realmente necesario ya que había memorizado cada una de las partes de este, la forma curveada de sus labios, los lunares de su rostro y más que nada la hermosa combinación de verde con toques de miel de sus ojos.

Los sentimientos de Harry por Louis eran un fuego que lo quemaba por dentro, el haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo había convertido el cuerpo del rizado en una hoguera, en ese instante sentía que el fuego había dejado de consumirlo, ahora solo era cálido y agradable, era soportable, estaba seguro que después de esto cuando abriera los ojos mirar a Louis no iba a doler como solía hacerlo.

Sus labios se separaron, sus frentes se encontraban recargadas, los labios del ojiazul se sentían levemente hinchados, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que sus alientos agitados chocaban y se convertían en una sola bocanada de aire, el sonido de un reloj del que ninguno de los dos se había percatado hasta ese momento hizo que sus cuerpos se separaran por completo, Harry miró el reloj que se encontraba pegado a la pared, sus manecillas marcaban las doce en punto.

—Lou, perdiste el tren. — Ridículamente logró articular aquella sola oración.

—No importa — Comentó rápidamente en un susurró. — No importa, ya estoy en casa.

Mientras pronunciaba la última palabra sus ojos se fijaron en Harry, no importaba donde estuviera, si Harry estaba ahí con él, Louis iba a sentirse en su hogar.


End file.
